The Final Falling
by Schuyler Dark
Summary: Vampires... okay lets go with that...


Chapter One

"_Lost in a dark depression, _

_Not knowing where to turn, _

_I opened the doors to my soul, _

_And saw when I let the light and people in, _

_I got hurt,_

_So I closed and locked all the doors, _

_And let the people go their own way, _

_I was left alone..." _

I glance up and find my teacher glaring at me. Right now I was in the middle of Pre-Algebra. Class wasn't hard at all, it was Mr. Spiers that made the class such a drag.

When he didn't turn his eyes away I start to glare to. It was always like this. I would look up, see him glaring at me, after a few seconds I start glaring, then he would wince and sit at his desk and shuffle papers pretending to be busy. Thats what hes doing now.

"Schuyler?" Jessica's voice says from behind me.

"Yeah?" I turn around and lift my eyebrows. Jessica was the silent type.

"Well I-I was just k-kinda wondering...." she stammered and dropped off, blushing looking at her desk.

" What did you want?" I say softly

"Will you go with me and Brooke to the mall this weekend?" she said in a rush, watching my face.

"You lost a bet didn't you?" I ask making my face and voice unimpressed and a little amused.

"Yeah." she sighed and sat back in her seat. "Sorry"

_"_Its okay." I sayand turn back around.

The bell rings and I shoot out of my chair into the hall to my locker. My next class is chemistry. Great.

I've always hated chemistry with a passion. Reason number one: my arch nemesis is in that class.

Reason number two: my teacher ,Mr. Arnold, caught my hair on fire the second day of school. Though now my hair is it at its original length now, which is just past my hips . I have always hated that teacher.

As I walk through the door I notice that there are only two seats left. One by my arch nemesis, who's name is Aaron. And one by his best friend. I took the one next to his best friend.

Then a new kid walks into the room. Every one ,besides me, is staring at him.

He was hot, I guess. Like a model. But I had taught my self not to notice things like that. So I just go back to writing my story.

He sits next to Aaron and sighs. Not that I really noticed.

"Class this is Austin. After class he will be needing a helper to show him around, so after we're done here someone please volunteer.

"I'll do it" A high pitched voice giggled from behind me.

Lacey. Shes always hated me and had just started going out with Aaron, so her pestering had gotten worse.

"I said after class Lacey. Now ..." This is where I drown him out and concentrate on my new story.

Then I catch a hint of Lacey's conversation with her best friend Dez.

"I heard that Schuyler only has foster parents-" Lacey whispered.

"Wait, that means her mommy and daddy aren't there right. So their, like, dead?"

"Don't interrupt! Yes thats exactly what it means only her mommy and daddy aren't dead. They left her to her aunt and left."

How the hell did she know all this? I listen for more but apparently they were done.

Then there was an explosion.

Chapter Two

Everyone was thrown out of their seats. On my way to the floor my head slams into Lacey's desk. Searing pain comes from the back of my head. I lift a hand and gently touch the place where I had hit my head. When I lift my hand away I see blood.

Most of everyone is on their feet now and looking around. I look beside me and notice that there a puddle of blood circling my head and is getting bigger.

"Um, ouch." I say starting to sit up.

"Oh my God!. Schuyler! Oh my God look at her head!" I hear Lacey scream. I hold on to the side of my desk and stand up.

"No, I'm fine really." I say as I rip the bottom of my shirt and wrap it secure it around my head wound.

"Someone needs to take her to the hospital." Austin says. It doesn't look like hes breathing.

"I don't need a hospital." I spit out. I'm feeling weaker by the second. "Just call my aunt and tell her to come pick me up." I sit down heavily in a chair. "In till then I'm just going to sleep, okay?" Then I rest my head on my arms and close my eyes.

"What exploded?" I hear Aaron ask angrily before I drift off.

When I finally woke up I see that I was in the hospital. The first few seconds I'm disoriented, but everything registered when I saw my aunt Silvia sleeping in a metal chair next to the bed.

I reach out but am stopped by something in the crease of my elbow. I look down and see its an I.V. I reach to take it out when a warm hand stops me.

"I wouldn't do that." A warm, caressing voice says.

I look up and see a gorgeous man. "Are you my doctor?" I say evenly.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you gained consciousness so quickly. You've lost a lot of blood."

"I've had worse." Then I notice something.. "Hey you look kinda like whats his name, oh Austin the new kid. Do you know him?" My brain was starting to feel squishy so I lay back on the pillow.

The doctor starts laughing. "Of course I know him. Hes my son. Well, that me see your head for a sec."

"Okay." I let him help me sit up. He takes the white gauze from around my head.

"Well, its stopped bleeding right now, but we need to clean your hair. Can you walk? I'm going to take the I.V out to."

"Yes, okay." I say confidently, but when I swing my feet over the side of the bed I grow dizzy and almost fall on my face but the doctor catches me and sits me on the bed.

"I'll be right back." He says and walks out the door.

I feel so stupid. My pride won't let me just sit there. I try to get up again only slower. This time I stand up, though my legs feel like wet noodles. I walk over to my aunt and look down at her. She had slept through the whole confrontation.

"What are you doing?" A nurse snaps wheeling in a wheelchair.

I glare at her and say, "I was breathing, is that illegal, cause it looks like your doing that yourself."

She glares back then at the doctor when he walks in. "This girl has some tongue, I like her, but you had better tell her aunt to have her keep her mouth shut before she mouths off to the wrong person. Thats what happened isn't it? She got hit cause she didn't shut up?"

"Maybe you should keep your pointy nose in your own business, but I'll throw you a bone, I was in a explosion. Can she go now? I don't need a wheelchair." I say looking at the nurse then the doctor.

It looked like the doctor was having a hard time not laughing, so instead of speaking he just waved a hand at me. I stumbled toward him and then out the door.

"Are you sure you want to walk?" He asks.

"Yeah. By the way whats your name?" I ask as I stumble down the halls.

"Oh. Whoops. Dr. Bloyd. Nice to meet you Schuyler Dark. I like your last name by the way. Hi Austin."

Dr. Bloyd looked down the hall at his son and so did I. Still hot.

"Hi, are you sure shes supposed to walk? Austin said falling in step beside his father.

"I wanted to. Plus I don't need help." I said trying to walk without a limp.

"Okay, well I just talked to Janis and she started ranting to me about a girl who had to much tongue and had had a tantrum right in her room."

"Tantrum! Your not serious. She said that? I start to walk faster without thinking and without a limp. "Shes the one with a temper. I just said a few things that were a little pointed. That was all."

I look up and see that Dr. Bloyd and Austin were looking at me with the same mask of amusement a few feet back. When they had caught up with me Dr. Bloyd asked, "Where did that come from? You don't even to seem to look like you hit your head. By the way what happened?"

"I was in an explosion and I fell back and hit my head on a desk. Its nothing really."

"By the way there are a few kids that I think are from school in the waiting room." Austin said.

"Was someone else hurt?" I ask out of politeness. I really don't care.

"Just you, but Tyler did cut his finger on a desk, but hes not here."

I wonder who could be waiting for me?

We had finally made it to the showers so Austin said bye and left us.

"Theres a nurse in there to help you." He said and turned away too.

"Thanks." When I went through the door I was enfolded by mist. It felt good.

"Hello?" I ask as I slowly make my way to the back of the room.

There was a row of showers along the side walls. The room was long and thin, but it wasn't suffocating. That was good. There didn't seem to be any one in the room but me so I shrugged and went to one of the shower heads. I wanted to take a hot shower so... there was now lever. How am I supposed to turn it on? Then I notice that the ends of the shower heads turn. Experimentally, I twist it to the left. Hot water shoots out. I hold out my hair and watch as red comes out in the water.

"Why are you doing that by yourself?" I voice says from behind me.

I twist and accidentally hit myself in the face with my hair.

"Who are you?" I ask stepping back against the wall.

"I'm the one who's supposed to help you. But it doesn't look like you need anyones help." I've decided I like this girl.

The nurse had short blond hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a nurses coat and flat water proof shoes.

"I could use an extra pair of hands with this." I say holding up my hair.


End file.
